


Snack drawer

by Nen (Nenchen)



Series: Finally, some good fucking food [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good at Cunnilingus (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Belly Rubs, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Creampie, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley would pine for Aziraphale in a ridiculous bathing costume, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Penetration, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, Wake-Up Kisses, gagged, guided masturbation, or rather a mix of praise kink and praise squick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are two consenting, well, adults, who do indulge in things.This is a collection of drabbles, which I wrote around flavor/food prompts. However they do not have those foods actually in them, the prompts are more used to generate a mood. I will take prompts on tumblr and from comments, but I can't tell you how quickly and how many I will write.There is an Index with short descriptions in Chapter 1, and the tags for each chapter will be in the Authors notes for the chapter, as well as in the tags.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Finally, some good fucking food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973968
Comments: 46
Kudos: 84
Collections: Spice Rack





	1. Index

Chapter 1: Index

Chapter 2: Salted caramel - a bit of hair pulling on the couch.

Chapter 3: Strawberry - Crowley just wanted to get a taste of his strawberries, but Aziraphale ate them all. He does get a taste in the end.

Chapter 4: Coconut milk red curry - Aziraphale hands himself over to Crowley's able hands, and gets quite tied up in it all. (Has bondage)

Chapter 5: Cardamom - Soft sex and poetical musings.

Chapter 6: Banoffee - Sleepy wake up sex and ridiculous bathing costumes.

Chapter 7: Nutmeg - Funny enough, methaphors about eating and hunger and also cunnilingus.

Chapter 8: Garlic Salt - What to do when your demon doesn't want to accept your compliments when his brain isn't fucked out.

Chapter 9: Gorgonzola - Crowley has a thing for cum and good for him because he articulated his wishes and gets what he wants.

Chapter 10: Pineapple Pizza - Surprises in the bedroom!

Chapter 11: Freshly baked bread - Domestic and orgasmic bliss.

Chapter 12: Meringue - Bastille inspired Lingerie. Need I say more.

Chapter 13: White Wine - Guided Masturbation is great fun, especially with some toys.

Chapter 14: Maple Syrup Pancakes - Only soft touching to make waking up nicer.

Chapter 15: Orange Liqueur - Metaphors are hot ok.

Chapter 16: Onion Powder - Aziraphale Works overtime and Crowley clocks out.


	2. Salted Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply to this chapter:
> 
> Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens)  
> Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens)  
> Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens)  
> Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens)  
> Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens)  
> Hair-pulling  
> Hair Kink  
> Cuddling & Snuggling

They are lying on the sofa, Crowley’s head on Aziraphale's lap while he’s reading. Its autumn and the air has started to cool outside, but inside it’s warm and cozy. Crowley enjoys the fingers carding through his hair, gently, and he's so close to the angel that it seems like he's enveloped by his warmth, and by the smell of him too. Occasionally Aziraphale scratches at his neck a bit rougher in a way that sets his nerves alight, makes heat pool in his gut. After the angel lightly tugs at his hair, he gasps.

"Aziraphale."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm, uh. Are you aware of what you are doing?"

Aziraphale drops the fake innocence, letting his inner bastard shine through in his smile, and tugs like that again.

"Quite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	3. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply to this Chapter:
> 
> Kissing  
> Making Out  
> Making Up

They kiss in the garden, on their porch. The afternoon was spent enjoying the sun and reading for Aziraphale, and sculpting some clay into a semblance of something for Crowley. There had been a bowl of strawberries, now empty, consumed by the two of them, or mostly by Aziraphale, as he was the one who didn’t have clay on his hands.

"I did give you some!"

"Yes some. Angel, you handed me three, and there was a whole bowl! I grew these myself and I barely even got to taste them"

Aziraphale cards his hands into Crowley’s hair and gently pulls him closer.

"I am sorry, my dear. They were delectable"

And then he's kissing him, thoroughly, until Crowley's mouth tastes like strawberries and angel, and he's quite forgotten what he was on about. Aziraphale breaks the kiss, smiling at him.

"Was this sufficient taste now?"  
Crowley grumbles and pulls Aziraphale out of the wicker chair, inside of their house, up to the bedroom.

"Not nearly enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	4. Coconut milk red curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply for this chapter:
> 
> Overstimulation  
> Bondage  
> Light Bondage  
> Cock Bondage  
> Shibari
> 
> Top: Crowley  
> Bottom: Aziraphale

Crowley smoothed his hands down Aziraphale's trembling sides. The smooth glide of them was all he could feel, the softness, the gentle yet firm pressure. It enveloped him, this feeling, making his mind foggy, unable to focus on anything except on this one point of contact. How long had it been? A couple of minutes? Hours? Days? He wasn't quite sure anymore. The silk bonds on his skin were rubbing in the most delicious way whenever he shivered, and his skin felt almost raw beneath them. Tenderness so close to pain, but it only heightened the sensation. His mind was pulled back when he heard Crowley say something. 

"What?"

"I said, how much longer do you want this to go? You look pretty out of it. And-" Crowley glanced down to where Aziraphale felt his cock straining against the bonds- "just about ready to go off."

Aziraphale smiled.

"I'll leave that for you to decide. You've been so good with this; I trust you completely."

A sharp intake of breath and a body shifting over his. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss as the bonds shifted once again. 

Really, what a delicious way to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	5. Cardamom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:
> 
> Cuddling & Snuggling  
> Penetration
> 
> Crowley is the one getting penetrated, So I guess he is bottom.

It felt like home in the angel's arms. It always did, when Aziraphale put his arms around him to kiss him in greeting, when they reclined on the sofa together, when Aziraphale hugged him from behind while he was cooking, burying his face in his neck. But it felt like another kind of coming home when they were like this, Crowley in Aziraphale’s lap and the angel buried deep inside him, hugging him close. 

The warmth between them turned into heat, but the kisses still so sweet, making his body feel worth being in, worth being with. They worked together so unexpectedly well, not like some people did. Not like black tea and milk, expected, well-tried and trusted, judged at first glance as a good fit. 

No, they fit more like chai. Seemingly simple black tea with a surprising depth of flavor that could pull Crowley under, and a burst of spices, mixed together with no regard for logic, mellowed by the tea. They both could stand on their own, but together, together they made something special. Something that warmed the both of them to their core. 

Together, they felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	6. Banoffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:
> 
> Sleepiness  
> Sleepy Kisses  
> Wake-Up Kisses  
> Crowley would 100% pine for Aziraphale in a ridiculous bathing costume 
> 
> No actual Sex, so neither are Top/Bottom

It’s spring and the morning air coming in from the windows Aziraphale just opened smells like flowers and new beginnings. His own old new beginning grumbles from where he is hidden under the blanket, only a bit of his fiery hair poking out.

"Angeeel," he whines. "It's too bright for this time of the morning."

The angel turns and smiles, smiles even though Crowley can't see it. It's evident in his voice, still.

"It's 11 am, dearest. Come now, or we won't be able to go to the beach at all today."

Crowley slowly peels himself out of the sheets, misery pouring off of the way he moves.

"Don't I get at least a good morning kiss?"

Aziraphale indulges him, kissing and hugging him until Crowley stands, pressed up against his angel, looking considerably more awake. He kisses back with a tender sweetness, one that Aziraphale still has to get used to being worthy of.

"Come on now," he murmurs into the bend of Crowley's neck. "I need to get into my bathing costume."

Crowley's eyes unexpectedly glaze over. Oh, Aziraphale knows that look.

"The one you wore in Brighton that time? The yellow one?"

Aziraphale chuckles at the all to apparent want in Crowley’s voice.

"The very same."

Maybe staying in bed a little longer isn’t such a bad idea after all. The beach will wait. It had done so almost as long as they had, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	7. Nutmeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this Chapeter:  
> Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens)  
> Aziraphale is Good at Cunnilingus (Good Omens)  
> Cunnilingus
> 
> Top/Bottom: No penetration, so stricktly this doesnt apply, but Aziraphale is the one doing things to Crowley

Being with Crowley was different. Not just different to the old normal, but different every day, sometimes every hour. The love was always there, but sometimes it was grounding, felt like home, comforting, familiar. Other times, like now, the feeling was heady, like a high, a craving that couldn’t be satisfied. 

Right now, Aziraphale couldn’t get enough of Crowley. He was a hedonist at heart, after all, and how was he supposed to resist a spread of Crowley’s legs? The demon, ever changing, wore a vagina today, a beautiful, glistening thing that Aziraphale couldn’t wait to get his mouth on and so he didn’t. 

Soon enough the demon’s thighs tightened around him, breathy, frantic moans falling from his lips like a symphony. Aziraphale slowed a bit, not wanting to torture the demon while sensitive, but when Crowley went to remove his legs, he held him right where he was. 

Sometimes he was insatiable. And they hadn’t even made it to the second course yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	8. Garlic Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply to this Chapter:
> 
> Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens)  
> Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens)  
> Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens)  
> Penetration  
> Anal  
> Anal Sex  
> Praise Kink  
> Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens)  
> or rather a mix of praise kink and praise squick   
> Safewords 
> 
> Top: Aziraphale  
> Bottom: Crowley

Being with Aziraphale was amazing, so amazing and so good. And Crowley couldn’t trust it. Aziraphale saying wonderful things to him left a strange taste in his mouth, his throat dry. It was hard to believe it after so many years, centuries of denial and being denied, of fear and being feared for. Freedom had been hard won. They'd won it. And still, it left him dried and foul feeling. The angel had immediately caught on. And instead of pressuring, he'd found a way around it, like he always did, bastard master of weaseling out and loopholes. 

"Crowley, dearest, give me a colour," the Angel asked, tone light as if he hadn’t been buried deep inside Crowley for hours now, as if he hadn’t bruised his body with kisses as gentle as a butterfly's wings but constant, as if Crowley could still use his voice after all the ways the Angel had used his throat.  
"Green," he answered promptly, voice hoarse.

"Wonderful. And now tell me, dear, who do you belong to."

The answer was the same as it has been since the start. The same since Eden actually.

"You."

Aziraphale smiled at him, pleased. Crowley weakly returned that smile. It was his favorite smile. He would do anything for that smile.

"Thank you, love. And now-" he punctuated the question with another targeted thrust against Crowley's prostate- "who knows you the best? Who knows what you truly are?"

The last few times, Crowley's answer had been "me" and the beautiful smile had vanished. He couldn’t bear it anymore. Aziraphale needed to smile. He couldn’t think of any good reason to deny him.

"You."

Aziraphale beamed, warm, beautiful and powerful like the sun after a storm.

Crowley could do nothing but take what he gave him, the pleasure and the following praise. And his mouth tasted like sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I have a new Laptop and some backlogged fic, so prepare yourselves! I will also probably post two longer pieces seperately so keep an eye out in my works or the collection because WHOO boy.
> 
> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	9. Gorgonzola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> Overstimulation  
> Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens)  
> Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens)  
> Anal   
> Anal Sex  
> Comeplay   
> Come Shot   
> Come Marking   
> Creampie 
> 
> Top: Aziraphale  
> Bottom: Crowley

See, the thing was. Technically, celestial and occult beings, which they were, had no need to come. They were sexless, for fuck's sake, or well. They were if they didn't make an effort. And while Crowley had always known about the effort thing, had most of the time even worn one, he hadn't bothered with the fluids. Too messy. Why bother cleaning up after if you could have the same experience with zero mess?

So, he was reasonably surprised when the first time they both got together, Aziraphale finished in his hands, streaks of come all over his torso. And he was even more surprised by how much he liked it. His own? Messy, not worth it. But Aziraphale's. Something that was part of the angel all over him, marking him unquestionably as his, that. That was something that got Crowley's insides feeling as if his blood had been exchanged with lava. When they went along further Crowley found that he also liked the taste of Aziraphale, the feel when it slid down his throat, coating him from the inside. The first time the angel finished inside him he came completely untouched.  
The angel was always happy to indulge him. This time, however, was something entirely new.

The angel had just finished inside him for the sixth time, and collapsed on top of him with a satisfied, but tired groan.

"Thank you, angel," Crowley moaned, voice hoarse from the hours of doing this.

"I think it's enough for now."

He kissed the angel and moved his hands down to help him pull out, and oh, there it was. Crowley moaned, holding onto Aziraphale as the fluid started dripping out of him, running down his cheeks and thighs. His eyes rolled back, and his back arched, and Aziraphale moved to kiss him through his orgasm, the first of the evening.

He came back to his senses to Aziraphale petting his hair.

"Was this what you wanted?"

"Yeah. That was perfect, thank you."

Aziraphale placed a gentle kiss on his hairline.

"Anything for you, love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I have a new Laptop and some backlogged fic, so prepare yourselves! I will also probably post two longer pieces seperately so keep an eye out in my works or the collection because WHOO boy.
> 
> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	10. Pineapple pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:
> 
> Bondage   
> Light Bondage  
> Penetration  
> Gagged   
> Fucking Machines 
> 
> Bottom: Crowley Top:Technically the machine

Aziraphale and Crowley had a perfectly enjoyable amount and quality of sexual intercourse, thank you very much. This was mostly because they didn't just confine themselves to the "usual" stuff. No, even a good base is best enjoyed with a bit of variety, something new and surprising, something to contrast the well-loved rest of it. 

At least that was how Aziraphale had explained to Crowley why he'd bought a penetrative sex machine. A secondary reason was that the lovely shop next to him had been struggling, and these machines had some of the highest profit margins. And they always had such excellent customer service whenever they went to buy something, really, Aziraphale might never have learned about how to correctly pull hair if not for the lovely advice and literature. 

And as he looked down at Crowley now, with his beautifully bound arms and legs, making garbled noises behind the gag as the machine moved constantly, relentlessly inside him, he congratulated himself to money well invested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I have a new Laptop and some backlogged fic, so prepare yourselves! I will also probably post two longer pieces seperately so keep an eye out in my works or the collection because WHOO boy.
> 
> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


	11. Freshly baked bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this one:  
> Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens)   
> Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens)   
> Frottage   
> Lazy Sex
> 
> No Top/Bottom because no penetration and mutual enjoyment.

Warm. Soft. It felt like home being like this, lying next to Aziraphale in bed, trading lazy kisses, the last beams of the evening sun warming their skin. Hands were wandering without any agency except make the other feel good, to feel the other, and when both of their cocks took enough interest, Crowley just lazily rolled his hips against Aziraphale's. The soft, malleable cushion of the angel's belly felt wonderful to move up against in this leisure rhythm, and soon both of them were moaning quietly into the kisses, hugging each other a bit closer for some more friction. 

Yes, Crowley thought as Aziraphale gently bit his lip in the way they both knew he liked. This was what bliss felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I have a new Laptop and some backlogged fic, so prepare yourselves! The next two pieces are the ones that got a bit longer, and are seperately posted. Will be linked here for convenience and probably be put into collection.
> 
> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


	12. Meringue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply to this chapter:
> 
> Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good omens)  
> Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens)  
> Lingerie   
> Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens)

Aziraphale was characteristically nervous.

So far he had changed his pose about ten times while waiting for Crowley to arrive – and it had only been about five minutes since his call. It would be best to just relax, there was nothing to be nervous about after all with their relationship having developed into what it was, but…

No, lying down like this just didn’t feel right. Spread legs just felt too crude, when his outfit expressed flirtatious and coy. No it would be better to lie on his stomach, reading. Crowley did like the plushness of his buttocks. 

He got up to get a book and was presented with another dilemma – to find a fitting one for this temptation. The Kama Sutra was out for the same reasons as the previous pose – certainly intriguing but too obvious and too cliché. And while his copy of Casanova would certainly fit the theme and his décor, it was a first edition and he wasn’t willing to risk any damage done to it in the throes of passion, as appropriate as that might be. 

Thoroughly distracted by pondering and pouting, he didn’t hear the steps approaching. He did however hear the door opening and turned, eyes wide. He also heard the sharp inhale of breath, in time with Crowley’s eyebrows shooting up.

“Oh dear.” “Angel…”

They spoke and fell quiet at the same time. Aziraphale could feel his heart pounding at the unexpected intrusion, blood rushing to fill in the colour of his cheeks and something else. He was now very glad he’d had this piece commissioned with enough room to not strain uncomfortably against the lace.   
Crowley didn’t say anything, but Aziraphale could feel his eyes roaming over his body. Greedily. He shifted a bit to show the whole ensemble off, from the stockings to the lace-up front with the pretty bow, the ruffled lace collar and of course, the bell bottom sleeves. It was rather similar to the undergarment he’d worn…

“1793. You bastard.”

Aziraphale broke into a delighted smile.

“Oh, you remembered!”

“Course I do.”

Crowley was onto him faster than he could blink, standing so close Aziraphale’s back pressed against the bookshelf. Hot lips were tracing his jaw, down to the collar. Deft fingers were moving down his body.

“What shall it be this time then, angel? A miracle? A rescue? Do you need to be freed from your restraints?” He accentuated his last questions with a generous stroke that made Aziraphale gasp.

He looked up at Crowley in the exact way he knew made the demon’s knees weak.

“Well, if you’re offering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the other two works in the series, they are just like these ficlets, just a tad longer.
> 
> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


	13. White Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: 
> 
> Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens)   
> Sex Toys   
> Masturbation   
> Guided Masturbation   
> Hand Jobs

Aziraphale was feeling lightheaded. The sole reason he wasn’t drifting off, loosing himself completely in sensation, were his anchor points, Crowley’s amber eyes. Their stare bore into him, devoured him whole, like a snake would its prey. 

“You are doing wonderfully, angel. Just a bit more, I can see you’re almost there. Why don’t you angle that thing up a bit? And flick your clit for me, you know the way you like it.”

Aziraphale complied, breathing heavily, moaning unrestrained.

Crowley bit his lips unconsciously and knowing how much just watching Aziraphale affected him was almost enough to make him come undone.

“Press your thumb down, just like that, and now roll it, slowly. You know how, just like I do with my tongue. Same with the toy.”

The pleasure moving though his body hit its peak, spreading in tingling waves that set his nerves alight as he shook with it. He barely felt himself moving, but he did feel the movement of the toy inside him as he sat up, his overstimulated groan muffled against Crowley’s lips. The touching was frantic and soon Crowley fell apart in his embrace, wordless, breathless, his eyes finally falling closed.

They sagged back onto the bed together, nothing but soft kisses leaving their lips for a long time, neither of them willing to leave the other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the other two works in the series, they are just like these ficlets, just a tad longer.
> 
> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> I don't have any more ficlets written currently, so feel free to give me prompts here or on tumblr.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


	14. Maple syrup Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual smut in this one. Tags that apply:  
> Sleepiness   
> Sleepy Kisses   
> Wake-Up Kisses  
> Belly rubs

It had been a lovely morning thus far. Aziraphale had gotten up and procured breakfast, watched the sun rise. Then he had settled onto the big, comfortable bench right on their porch, wrapped in a blanket to fight off the slight morning chill, and enjoyed reading a good book as the sun rose further onto the sky, until it was a time Crowley called sensible to wake up. And now the morning was heading toward being even lovelier, as Crowley pulled Aziraphale onto the bed to continue his sleepy good morning kisses further along the angel’s body.

It was rare for the demon to be this relaxed and unhurried.  Yes, he would gladly explore the angel’s body for hours any time, but usually there was a certain drive to him, a need to be satisfactory. These kisses now seemed almost idle, occasionally lingering in one spot when Crowley almost fell back asleep again. It was completely and utterly charming. 

Crowley had worked up his shirt without unbuttoning it, bunching it just above his chest. Usually he would have complained, but he was enjoying himself. And Crowley was the one who usually ironed.

He gasped as Crowley moved down from his neck to make use of the newly freed skin, kissing along his broad chest, and again when Crowley’s lips skimmed over his nipples. He was tempted to just lean back and enjoy the display of affection, relaxing into the pillows. But he couldn’t bear to take his eyes of Crowley’s face. There was an easy smile on it as he moved down Aziraphale’s body, unguarded and strikingly beautiful and absolutely worth the strain on his neck. Crowley moved further down, now also gently moving his hands over the angel’s body,  slowly  caressing and  kneading the flesh under his hands in an uncoordinated massage. His lips, having reached the expanse of the angel’s belly, seemed to have found their goal,  leisurely kissing and nuzzling along it. The entire thing was rather enjoyable. 

The kisses got longer and longer, hands stilling, until the angel could feel the weight of Crowley’s head resting on his stomach, the rest of the demon cuddling up to him. Warmth, that had nothing to do with either the  undemanding desire that had begun to build up inside him, nor the s ha red body warmth spread from his stomach into his whole body.

“Are you this tired still?” He asked, indulgent smile on his face.

Crowley answered with a soft noise, nestling his face into the angel’s belly once more. Aziraphale carded a hand through his hair, softly petting.

“Rest then. I will be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the other two works in the series, they are just like these ficlets, just a tad longer.
> 
> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> I don't have any more ficlets written currently, so feel free to give me prompts here or on tumblr.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


	15. Orange Liqueur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special tags or top/bottom here!

Every time the two of them were having sex, Aziraphale could feel it. Crowley’s love, the flaming intensity of it, fiery passion, burning need, all over his skin without ever touching him, like flambé, Crêpe Suzette and Orange Liqueur.

He adored the sweetness of it, the skill, the control it showed, the care, but sometimes he just wished for something a little more.

When told about it, Crowley looked up at him, expression undefinable.

“What would you like me to do, then?”

And Aziraphale, a spark and hunger and fire in his eyes, looked at him and found himself mirrored.

And he answered.

“Consume me.”


	16. Onion Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply to this chapter:
> 
> Overstimulation  
> Kissing  
> Explicit Consent
> 
> Top/Bottom: No penetration or other described, so go with whatever! Aziraphale is in Control.

Tears were running down Crowley’s face. He was only distantly aware of this fact, since he felt like he was currently floating, somewhere removed from his body. But he could still feel the tears on his cheeks, cooling where they were hot and almost raw from Aziraphale’s constant kisses. How odd, how he could feel the sensation of cooling but not of the burning hotness. Maybe that was just because the burning, oversensitive sensation was pretty much all over his body. He didn’t know how far ago they’d started this, his inner clock molten like his real one had in the fire of the M25 that day. He was vaguely aware that on some level he was still involved in this, things were still happening, but the floaty place was so nice and concentrating was so hard. So good just to be away from himself for a bit. Not from Aziraphale though, Aziraphale was still there, Aziraphale was always there, he needed Aziraphale to be there.

“Do you think you can keep going still, love?” came a question from a mouth that felt so distant yet close, searing kisses evaporating the tears off his skin.

It took Crowley a lot of effort to get his left hand to squeeze the ball he held, to convey the meaning it held.

 _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me about spelling errors, grammar errors and britpick.  
> You can give me propmts here and on tumblr, but I can't promise I'll write them.
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun! Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


End file.
